


Lifeline

by OdysseusOfGaming



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Character Death, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdysseusOfGaming/pseuds/OdysseusOfGaming
Summary: This is the short prologue for a longer, serialized story, one about death and mourning and processing grief.As of this moment, it's not a complete story yet, and so it'll probably take a little bit of time to get going properly as concepts come into fruition and the whole thing finds it's ground. The process may take a little while, but I hope you enjoy this story nonetheless.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Lifeline

On the night of her thirteenth birthday, Dana Gaumond had the Dream, and became a Magical Girl.

  
The youngest of six friends, it was a surprise that she gained powers first, but she took to them naturally, even going solo for a few weeks, before her friends were able to join her.

  
In those few weeks, Dana actually made something of a name for herself. Helping teams and solos all around, making contacts and learning the business. By the time her first friend had her own Dream, Dana had become something of a minor celebrity around Future’s Promise for her friendly and helpful demeanor.

  
With her first friend’s Dream, came the confirmation that they were thematic, which filled their remaining friends with anticipation. And so it was, over the course of the following weeks, that one by one their group of friends had the Dream, all of them thematic, all of them being introduced to the group of new friends and contacts Dana had made at school.

  
From then until one year later, their team worked tirelessly, keeping the city safe from monsters and it’s citizens entertained. They performed commercials, did interviews, expanded their worlds, even while fighting every night. One or two of them even started dating, an experience Dana herself was curious about, holding on to hope she would someday find someone for herself as well.

  
On a snowy winter night, one exact year after Dana had first had the Dream, she and her team found themselves protecting one of the tallest buildings in the city from a swarm of flying monsters. A fight unlike any they had ever had. As none of them could fly, they did their best to fight, but it seemed fruitless. With every creature downed, another came to breach the Barrier. Eventually, one of them all but did it. The barrier was gone, leaving the exposed brick face underneath. A second away from destruction, from invasion. From all the people on the other side.

  
Dana did the only thing she could. She jumped onto it’s back and struggled to bring the monster under her control, to cripple it beyond it’s ability to keep itself flying. And so she did, making it topple from the side of the building, her still on it’s back.

  
And from on high they dropped.

  
They wheeled her into the hospital, rushing to help in her in her struggle to keep her life. For half an hour, they fought with everything they had, even as the fight seemed lost, even when it would have been prudent to give up. Even when her own transformation vanished into thin air, leaving only the lifeless girl behind.

  
On the night of her fourteenth birthday, Dana Gaumond died.

  
But the doctors did not give up.

  
On the night of her fourteenth birthday, ten seconds later, Dana Gaumond came back to life.

  
Powerless.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the short prologue for a longer, serialized story, one about death and mourning and processing grief.
> 
> As of this moment, it's not a complete story yet, and so it'll probably take a little bit of time to get going properly as concepts come into fruition and the whole thing finds it's ground. The process may take a little while, but I hope you enjoy this story nonetheless.


End file.
